vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazuya Mishima
|-|Kazuya= |-|Devil Kazuya= |-|True Devil Kazuya= Summary Kazuya Mishima was born to Heihachi Mishima and Kazumi Mishima. As a 10-year old child, Kazuya was thrown down a cliff by his father Heihachi who wanted to see if he was not human, since he had his mother's cursed blood. As expected Kazuya only survived the fall due to the Devil Gene that would ensure the power to defeat his father in exchange for his soul. As a result, Kazuya became more ruthless and cold-hearted. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, possibly High 6-A | At least 7-B, possibly High 6-A |''' 7-A', possibly '''High 6-A' Name: Kazuya Mishima Origin: Tekken Gender: Male Age: 26 - 49 years old Classification: Human Martial Artist, Carrier of the Devil Gene, Head of G Corporation, Former Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Champion of the 1st King of the Iron Fist Tournament Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Master Martial Artist, Regeneration (Likely Low-Mid), Chi Manipulation (Can enhance the strength of his attacks), Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis (And possibly Explosion Manipulation through it in Devil Form), Possession (Half of his "devil" soul succeeded in inhabiting Jin's body), Extrasensory Perception, Dream Manipulation (Taunted and yelled at Jin in his dream), Soul Absorption (Tried to absorb half of his "devil" soul from Jin), Energy Projection (Can fire laser beams), Can generate shock waves, Aura, Possibly Forcefield Creation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Possession (Unaffected by his own electricity and gained control of his Devil Gene), Transformation (Into his Devil form, which increases his stats) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Intangibility, Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Punched Shin Akuma when he was intangible) Attack Potency: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Defeated Heihachi, can also hurt him, who survived a dog pile explosion from seven Jack 4s, comparable to Jin) | At least City level, possibly Multi-Continent level (Is stronger than before, fought Base Akuma) | Mountain level, possibly Multi-Continent level (His final clash with Shin Akuma caused a volcano to erupt, in this form the devil gene increases the user power by a tenfold, much stronger than Jin) Speed: FTL (defeated Heihachi who reacted to Devil Kazumi laser beam) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers (Can use his lasers without transforming) | At least FTL (Faster than before) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers (His fastest beam travels at this speed) | FTL+ (faster by the tenfold increase) with Sub-Relativistic attack speed via lasers Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Is stronger physically than characters comparable to Raven, which can pick up and throw objects weighing over 80 tons with ease) | At least Class 100 | Class K Striking Strength: City Class, 'possibly '''Multi-Continent Class | '''At least '''City Class, '''possibly '''Multi-Continent Class '| '''Mountain Class, '''possibly '''Multi-Continent Class Durability: City level, possibly Multi-Continent level '''(Survived a volcano eruption after a battle with Heihachi, can take hits from Jin) | At least '''City level, possibly Multi-Continent level '''| '''Mountain level, possibly Multi-Continent level '(Heavily implied to have survived his battle with Shin Akuma) 'Stamina: Very high, is a skilled martial artist and is one of the strongest characters in the verse. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with shockwaves and telekinesis. Planetary with lasers (His lasers can reach beyond space) Standard Equipment: Red Gloves Intelligence: Gifted (Kazuya is a skilled combatant, he has mastered the Advanced Mishima Style and Fighting Karate, he is also a brilliant war tactician. Kazuya is the head of the G Corporation and easily managed to turn the public opinion to his side) Weaknesses: He could not control his Devil Gene until Tekken 4. Devil Gene users are vulnerable to the holy powers of the members of the Kazama bloodline and the Archers of Sirius. There are also specifically made chains that can neutralize the Devil Gene's powers, though Heihachi is the only one known to have access to them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tsunami Kick:' Kazuya rises his leg and kicks the opponent in the face, then said kick comes down right on the opponent head. *'Electric Wind Godfist:' Kazuya charges while crouching, then rises his first upwards sending the opponent in the air. *'Spinning Demon:' Kazuya crouches down and begins to spin around with his leg, damaging the opponent. *'Lightning Screw Uppercut:' Kazuya charges and surrounds himself with electricity, then he performs a powerful left handed punch which knocks the opponent away. *'Inferno:' Kazuya is capable of emitting an energy laser from the third eye in his forehead (attacks can be both single or not). *'Rage Art:' Kazuya staggers his opponent with a Glorious Demon God Fist, then he launches them with an Electric Wind Godfist, as the opponent falls he transforms into Devil Kazuya and fires a strong forehead laser into his opponent. '- Devil Form:' Unlike his son, Kazuya was always in control of his Devil Form, he is shown to easily transform at will. The arsenal of this form includes: *'Devil Blaster:' Devil Kazuya flies in the air and then fires a yellow laser to the opponent. *'Devil Fist:' Devil Kazuya punches and shocks the opponent while phasing through. *'Heavens Door:' Devil Kazuya grabs his opponent and takes them high into the air, then descends down while quickly crashing them into the ground. *'Rage Art:' True Devil Kazuya punches and then launches the opponent into the air where he lands an attack, which is followed by a punch which slams them into the ground. Kazuya then charges and fires several laser beams from his chest and wings to finish the opponent. Key: Kazuya | Devil Kazuya | True Devil Kazuya Gallery File:Kazuya-oldd.png|Tekken 1 Kazuya. File:Kazuya-mishima-render-tekken-2.png|Tekken 2 Kazuya. File:Tekken_6___kazuya_mishima_boss___xps_download_by_pedro_croft-dbf9br0.png|Tekken 6 Kazuya. File:Render___tekken_7___kazuya_mishima_by_azgaralth-d8h3bq6.png|Tekken 7 Kazuya. File:Devil_(T2).png|Tekken 2 Devil Kazuya. File:DevilKaz7.png|Tekken 7 Devil Kazuya. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tekken Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Tragic Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Final Bosses Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Transformation Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Playable Characters Category:Vibration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dream Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6